E-0X
by K4no
Summary: Naoto's feeling a little experimental...


**I feel like a slightly sadistic Naoto can have a lot of mileage.**

 **Something a bit lighter today. Light bondage warning.**

* * *

"Naoto, why are my hands tied up?"

Souji squirmed slightly, trying to move his hands for effect but failing. Naoto smirked at the image, climbing on the bed and inching close to Souji. "Oh, that. Well, Rise and I went out for another girls night. Of course, she transitioned straight to questions about our sex life."

"And the blindfold…?"

The question came out much quieter than Souji intended, perhaps due to the uncertainty of what his girlfriend had planned. He let out a surprised yelp when he felt something brush against his groin. "W-what are you doing?"

Naoto smiled down at him from where she was standing, withdrawing her foot briefly, then gently nudging the growing tent in Souji's pants with her toes. Souji's bit his lip, arms straining against the binding around his wrists; how the hell did she tie it? Being deprived of sight made every little touch from Naoto that much more, so he couldn't help but raise his hips against her foot when its arch stroked his crotch.

Damn. Souji hoped this wouldn't become an addiction. "About the questions...did you indulge her, or...?"

"No."

"Well, then what's the problem- ugh."

He groaned as she put a bit more pressure on her foot, leaning down to smile and brush her fingers along his jaw. "Don't interrupt," She whispered.

Souji gulped. This was...interesting. He quietly nodded his consent and relaxed into the sheets. Naoto rewarded him with a gentle rub before she continued. "We had a long talk, absolutely littered with her inquiries about our more...amorous activities. I came to a realization, you know?"

"You mean one other than 'Rise is a pervert'?"

"Indeed. You're always on about being adventurous and such, right?"

Souji's eyebrows wrinkled the blindfold as he knitted them together in confusion. "I-I meant that towards life, not- a-ah."

Naoto silenced him with a long, teasing stroke of her foot before she leaned down again to murmur in his ear. "Ashikoki. That's what today's adventure is."

Souji shivered, both from her proximity to the pressure her foot was placing on him as she kissed along his cheek. "Going to come?"

He nodded slowly, breath coming out in harsh pants as she worked on him. Naoto smiled and planted a light kiss on his lips. "Okay. I can compromise."

Naoto sat down in front of him, carefully reaching down to pull off her sock. She threw it carelessly over her shoulder and, after urging Souji to help her tug his pants off, moved her now-bare foot forward to pull Souji's underwear down. His breath hitched at the cool air meeting his arousal, his low breaths growing rougher in his heat. "Impressive," She breathed reverently at the sight of him at full mast. Before Souji could say anything, her warm foot was stroking him again, toes curling slightly around his length as she moved it up and down. Souji panted in need, his hips moving up slightly in time to Naoto's stroking. Naoto was excited by his desperation, moving her foot faster and taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "More?"

Souji nodded breathlessly, submitting to Naoto's ministrations. A shudder ran through the detective as she saw how unravelled he had become; taking off her other sock became a much more hasty affair. Soon enough, both of her feet were at work. One focused on the shaft, her arch pressing against it comfortably as she stroked it. The other worked on his tip, toes curling around it and gently massaging it, as if trying to coax something out. Souji's face flushed hotly at the flood of stimulation, his teeth clenched together as he tried not to lose it. Naoto smiled, pulling her t-shirt off and throwing it on the floor; Souji deserved a reward for letting her toy with him. Just not yet.

"Come on, Souji-kun. You don't have to hold back."

The words affected Souji more than she thought, and he pushed his hips upward one more time before he came. A spurt of white shot out from where Naoto's toes were still teasing his tip, coating her lower leg as he gasped and twitched slightly. Naoto withdrew one of her feet, lounging on the bed as her other carefully stroked him while he wound down from his orgasm. When he was done, Souji relaxed, his face flushed and looking almost thoroughly satisfied. Almost.

Naoto's lips parted, a noiseless moan coming out as she gazed at the white strewn along her leg. Questing fingers brushed some of the fluid off her skin, and she idly licked some from her digits as her foot gently nudged his spent erection. He gasped softly, his hands straining against the binding around his hands as he tried to move. "What's wrong? You haven't had enough?"

"N-...no."

The detective felt the tingle again, her toes dexterously teasing his arousal back to full hardness. "Wow."

Naoto crawled to Souji, straddling his legs and pressing her stomach against his. Their contact and proximity brought a blush out of both of them, but Souji managed to salvage enough of his composure to smile in her direction and ask, "Done with your little experiment?"

"Nope. But don't worry. It's about to feel even better."

Naoto ran her hand through his hair fondly, tugging the blindfold's knot to undo it and pulling the fabric from Souji's eyes. He blinked a few times to adjust to the dim sunlight, subsequently widening when he saw Naoto's flirty smile. "Hello."

"H-...hey."

"You look like you were enjoying yourself with my feet," His blush proved her right immediately while she reached past him for the binding around his wrists. She playfully pushed her breasts in his face as she quickly undid the knot, letting out a loud purposeful moan next to his ear when she felt his tongue wrap around one of her nipples. "Hey!"

She laughed as she managed to undo the binding, wrapping her arms around his head in a quick hug before sitting in his lap with her legs locked around his back. He gazed at her lovingly as she kissed his jaw, his cheek, and finally his lips. When they parted, Naoto bumped her forehead to his affectionately. "You had best return the favor."

Souji kissed her again, quickly flexing his fingers before reaching up to idly play with her hair. "Now that I can do."

* * *

 **Short, yes. Note lifted from my last story, hell yes.**

" **But K4no, you told us you like writing the** _ **sexy**_ **stuff!"**

 **YES, I DO. Here's proof! I hope you enjoyed reading, cuz I definitely enjoyed writing. Might add to this story later, to show more of Naoto's 'experiments'...stay tu~ned.**

 **P.S If you think I'm being bitter or upset based on the note, then let me set things straight. I just thought it'd be funny.**


End file.
